Rin and Len's adventure
by BlackVeilBrideFreak
Summary: hi me and my friend SuperMiko wrote this, she got the summary fairy to stop messing with my words! But guess what I did? I OPENED MY BIG GODDMAN MOUTH! She now hates me even more than before... :(
1. At the Funfair

Chapter 1: Winning Zero...?

"Len?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Um...I forgot."

A blonde haired twin boy sighed and shook his head, him and his sister were at the carnival . She had won a load of stuff! Like a panda bear, cotton candy and even a goldfish! Meanwhile he was stuck with zilch, zero, nothing. She looked sad that he had ignored her for a moment and looked down, he was about to comfort her when she suddenly looked up and giggled twirling around. His eyebrows twitched for the hundredth time that day, could his sister get any more bi-polar?! A squeaky voice known as his sister interrupted him from his thoughts, "Len! LEN!" He jumped as he was not expecting 'that' tone of voice, and by the way 'that' tone of voice is a mix between 'Len, I want something' and 'Len I will slit your throat in your sleep!' He gulped and turned to her to see her eyes full of fire and unicorns, "Y-Yes Rin?"

"I want to ride 'The Juggler!'" The worst thing about it was that she said the name of the ride in such a horrid and creepy voice that he suddenly felt as if he was already on it.

"What?!" He uttered, "NO! NO! NO! That is the worst ride here!"

"So? The worst is the best!"

"No!"

"Oh don't be chicken, chicken!"

"Fine fine. But if one of us dies...my blood is on your hands!"

Rin sighed as they started their way to the ride, "How come you assume that your going to die?" Len smiled and shook his head knowingly and ruffled her hair, "Rin...I get sick on the tea cups." She sweat dropped and sighed, "That explains everything..."

Meanwhile in the bushes two pairs of prying eyes glared at the twins viciously, one had green hair that was short at the back and went down to her shoulders at the front. Her brother had green raggy hair that was close to being to his shoulders, both wore black uniforms with the two large pink letters 'NM' on the back of the jacket and the front of the green shirts. They watched the twins closely to see if any of them would follow their scheme, the girl pointed to Rin who was dragging Len to the Ferris Wheel! "Brother, you know what this means don't you?" He nodded and handed her a very VERY large gun, "Shoot." And she did just that with a fake smile on her face...

**Len: So, did you enjoy the chapter?**

**Rin: What chapter?**

**Len: That chapter! *points above to all the words***

**Rin:...THERE'S HARDLY ANYTHING THERE!**

**Len: Oh shut up! *blushes in embarrassment* They'll get longer OK?!**

**Rin: Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say.**

**Len:...Evil whore...**

**Rin: EXCUSE ME?!**

**Len:...*gives her a 'really-rin?' look***

**Rin: *glares at him for a while then gives in* Oh come on! It was ONE TIME!**

**Len: *weird voice* Oh come on! It was ONE TIME!**

**Rin: Immature...**

**Len: Hey, immature is another word for fun people!**

**Rin: You sure had fun with miku...**

**Len: SHE'S LIKE, 3 YEARS OLDER THAN ME!**

**Rin: Not really, about...1..2...only 2 or 1 year older than you.**

**Len: WHORE!**

**Rin: SLUT PUPPY!**

**Readers: Ehem?!**

**Len&Rin:...*blushes in embarrassment* onto the next chapter!**

**Rin: BAN VOYERGE! *smiles happily***

**Len: Rin...its 'bon voyage'...**

**Rin: I don't think so...**

**Len: Whatever Rin...whatever.**

**Next Chapter preview:**

**"How long have we been stuck up here?!"**

**"Be patient Len! And look around some too!"**

**"Hell to the no! You know for a fact that I'm afraid of heights!"**

**"So?"**

**"Bitch..."**

**"LEN LOOK OUT!"**

**He looked up and..."SHIT!"**


	2. Two spinning deaths part one

**Chapter 2: Two Spinning Deaths!**

"Len, you got vomit all over my shirt! Miss. Megurine is going to kill me!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"WHATS THAT GOING TO DO?!"

"WELL FINE YOU BITCH I AIN'T SORRY!"

Rin's bottom lip suddenly started trembling and she sniffed putting her hands over her eyes, Len looked at her angrily then he backed away afraid that she was in PMS mode. Without warning there was a loud bang and they both looked at the woods in surprise, they both were suddenly aware of how many people were screaming. Len looked over at Rin and his eyebrow started to twitch...she hadn't even leaked any tears! _'Why must she be so bi-polar?!' _He thought sighing, but then there was another gunfire and they both started to run. They reached the Ferris Wheel and climbed in starting it up, both of them thought they were safe until another gunfire was heard and the wheel stopped! Len started to panic and Rin just sat there staring into space, that was until she growled and punched Len at the back of the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Rin slapped his arm and screamed at him, something about being a little bitch? Just then they heard whispering from the bushes...

"Uh..."

"What is it now?!"

"Ok do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Good news please."

"Um...well...we have them where we want them?"

"And the bad news?"

"We're out of amo..."

The boy sat there for a second before blowing his top! "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Then there was a huge slapping sound and they both gasped knowing that he had just hit her, Rin was pale and Len had his eyes narrowed to slits. He hated violence against girls, it happened to their mother by their uncle. Luckily, he always put on loud music and played dolls with her when one of his rages were going on. He looked at the scar on his arm from when he tried to help their mother but their uncle had cut him with the knife he had pulled on her. Then the voices were gone.

"How long have we been stuck up here?!"

"Be patient Len! And look around!"

"Hell to the no! You know for a fact that I'm afraid of heights!

"So?"

"Bitch..."

_**Authors Note**_**:**

**ok this chapter when I wrote it was too long so I have split it into two parts**

**remember rate, follow, favourite and comment it will make me smile**

**BlackVeilBrideFreak and SuperMikoFromTheFuture Signing out x**


End file.
